


Overwatch: Sunday Service.

by JohnnyFive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunny Girl, Butt Plugs, Easter, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyFive/pseuds/JohnnyFive
Summary: D.Va opens up a mysterious program for her special Easter stream and soon finds herself sharing a lot more than she expected. Hypnosis / Mind Control. A commissioned story.
Kudos: 27





	Overwatch: Sunday Service.

Hana Song looks into the mirror one final time, making sure everything is in order before her big stream. Her make-up today looks almost professionally done, which after about an hour of painstaking work, she feels it ought to be. Usually she didn’t feel like bothering to make it ‘perfect,’ she didn’t really need it after all, she had plenty of natural beauty, but...today is Easter! She might as well look her best. 

Truth be told, she’d rather spend the day with her friends and family, but mom is always busy, and her friends well, they’re all off having dates. So, it’s just her and chat today. That’s fine though! Hanging out on stream can be plenty of fun, and it’s not like she hasn’t done it for holidays before!

Hana stares at her face for a moment and then back down to all her make-up...well, why not do something a _little_ special for stream? Grabbing a bit of pink face paint she keeps around for cosplaying, she carefully draws herself a set of whiskers and a pink button nose. She tilts her head a little and wrinkles her nose. “...Yeah, that’s pretty cute. I bet chat will _love_ that. Let’s see, I know I bought...ah!”

Fishing out a pair of cute pink rabbit ears, she fits them on above her head. She wasn’t really sure if she was going to wear them for stream today, it seemed a little...much, but…she folded one of the ears between her fingers. “It _is_ pretty cute…Well, why not.”

Resolved for a bit of lazy cosplay, Hana’s eyes wander down to her clothes, just a simple blue shirt and tight pink workout shorts. Nothing special. She briefly considers getting changed into something a bit more impressive, maybe even her MEKA suit but...eventually decides against it, stepping out of her bathroom and into the bedroom.

She sat down, took a deep breath, and clicked ‘start’ on her computer, bringing the stream and her webcam to life. “Hi hi~! Everyone~!” She chittered, giving a cute smile and wave to her webcam. “Hope you guys are excited for the stream!” 

Hana felt a little rush as all the ‘hellos’ rolled in, first among them were her moderators and tier 3 subs. 

[SIMPleton: Cute ears! Cute! ]

[Bonkers4bunnies: Totally! The whiskers are so good!]

[D.Voted: Can’t wait! I cancelled on a date today for this!]

[Comelord: Lmao no you didn’t.]

[LeEpic420: lmao no you didnt] 

[DA_REAL_JOKER: cuck]

Hana just put on a big smile and said. “How...sweet! Now, how about we check and see what you guys voted for today…”

Hana tilted her head. That was...a lot of votes for this marble racing game. Like, a _lot_ of votes. “Oh, this is that one game everyone is playing, right? Basically a gambling thing where the loser has to do what's written on winning marble?”

From the looks of things, all the marbles are now Easter eggs on the game, which is kind of cute but…”I dunno guys, this seems pretty boring. I was thinking like, Battleborn 2 or something you know?”

[ SatanClaus: No backing out now!]

[OMNICS_ATE_MY_BABY: The people have spoken!]

[bigpeen420: SHOW ASSSSSSSSSSSSSS]

[bigpeen420 has donated 10 dollars: LEWWWWWDDDDDDDDDZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

“Ugh. How does this guy keep coming back!”

[bigpeen420 has been banned]

Hana sighs. “Fine, fine, we’ll play marbles. Let me just bu-- oh, wow! Someone already gifted me a copy! Thanks...Muneca69!” 

After a short few minutes of download time, Hana launches the game, suddenly assaulting her with swirling lights and barely audible sounds. Her eyes widen and her bodies go slack for a moment as she appears to just...shut off. 

[D.Voted: Are you okay! Do you need us to call someone, or maybe to come over? I live in the same city as you…]

[Bonkers4Bunnies: Are you sick or something?]

After a few seconds the small woman seems to move again, giving a confused look before finally shaking her head. “Woah! Sorry about that guys, I uh, guess I just zoned out there for a minute? A-anyways, lemme turn on the screen for you guys…and, there! Go ahead and enter the code to get inside! You’ve gotta pay 3 bucks to get your bet on a marble, and I’ll put up a few of my own. As a warning though, I obviously won’t do anything too crazy so don’t even try!”

Hana puts in a number of her own marbles to make it a bit more fair, and then lets her chat pay to put in their own bets for if she loses. She'd prefer to play a real game, but...watching all of those 3 dollar donations rack up certainly has an appeal.. Maybe she can take a vacation sometime soon?

Of course, there are plenty of suggestions that get rejected outright. Things like ‘put on a bunny tail’ and ‘suck on a carrot’ among...others. She just rolled her eyes and ignored them. Either way, the marbles speed off. One of her many (Losers donate a sub} marbles get a very strong lead early on.

[SIMPelton: Aw come on!]

[DA_REAL_JOKER: cuck]

Hana leans back with a grin, her arms behind her head. “Sorry boys, looks lik-- hey, what!”

Her leading marble suddenly catches on a wedge and falls off the course, while another zooms past right at the end.

“Ugh! Come onnnn!” With a sigh, the young streamer leans forward to read the screen. “The winner is Muneca69. His bet was…’hop around like a bunny?’ I…”

Before she can finish the thought, bright swirling lights burst out from the winning marble and bombard her eyes, followed by high pitched chattering that blast into her headphones. The assault doesn’t last for more than a second, and the stream doesn’t seem to notice, as if it only shows up on her screen.

“...I...uh…” She clears her throat and shakes her head. “...I guess?” 

The streamer hesitantly pushes her chair back and gets hops up, repositioning her webcam so chat can see her. She gives a heavy sigh turning to the side, bringing her arms up to her chest, pressing her legs together and hopping like a bunny. 

Donations start rolling in, each meeting the 5 dollar minimum for text-to-speech to play their message.

[Cuuuute, cute!]

[Best Easter ever!]

[You’re the best!]

The stream of positive reinforcement (and money) makes Hana’s chest swell with embarrassed pride, all of it amplified by strange, high pitched sounds worming their way through her headphones and into her brain.

“Alright guys, this is kinda embarrassing, I think I’ll…”

[Hop away from the camera! Plleeasseee!]

The words and the odd sounds ring in her head, and before she knows it, Hana has her back to the camera. Unknown to her, all the jumping has made her tight shorts ride up her behind, giving the stream a rather cheeky surprise. Her thick thighs and about a quarter of her ass now bare on camera, she begins to hop, each one making the cloth ride up just a little higher as her cheeks jiggle enticingly with every leap. 

The donations really kick in after that, a constant barrage of money, encouragement and that strange sound hitting her.

[Shake your fat ass, slut!] Suddenly rings out in her headphones, causing Hana to stop in her tracks. Only now noticing her shorts riding up, she hurriedly pulls them down and turns around. “Hey! Ban that guy!” She orders, stomping back towards her PC.

[D.Voted: Already done!]

The streamer makes a pouty face and runs a hand through her long brown hair, staring at chat. “Gosh, I wish someone would have told me…”

[D.Voted: Sorry Hana, I had to get up for a second!]

[DA_REAL_JOKER: cuck]

Hana watches as another round of marbles ends, her eyes glued to the screen as she reads out…”Eat the choclates I ordered for you?”

Hana hears a beeping at her door and hops up, rushing to open it out. Outside, a little drone flies away and...a small package lays out her door. “Wow, that new gift delivery system is...a lot faster than I would have thought…”

Sitting back down, she flashes the wrapped box to the camera before tearing into it “Thanks for the chocolate! What a nice gi-- woah, what? Chocolate...dicks?” She sighs, showing off the packing, which has six long bars of chocolate, all shaped like a realistic cock. “Come on, guys…”

[Do it!]

[Please!]

[D.Voted: Guys, come on, this is ridiculous. D.Va would never do anything like that!]

The constant buzzing in her head doesn’t stop, every donation wearing her down until..

[DA_REAL_JOKER has donated 150 dollars!]

[DA_REAL_JOKER: suck]

The sound sudden shifts, growing even louder and more frequent, pulsating first in her headphones and then in her brain. The sound, whatever it is, eats away at her reason. Sure, this is a bad idea but...it’s...kinda fun. It’s not like it’s a real thing, after all…

Hana bites down on her lower lip as she stares down at the chocolate cocks, her face growing flush. “W-wow, 150?! Thanks a lot! I uh...I’ll…Yeah. I’ll do that for you!” She says, flashing the camera a wide smile and a V-sign.

Hana soon finds herself staring at about 7 inches of chocolate cock, the entire thing shielding her eyes from the camera. “Wow, this thing is so big!” 

[Have you ever sucked on a cock before?]

[have you ever had a boyfriend]

[do you want to be my girlfriend????]

“Come on guys, you know I don’t talk about that stuff…”

[SIMPleton has donated 50 dollars!]

[SIMPleton: D.Va, are you a virgin?!]

“Fifty dollars huh…” She whispers, the buzzing in her brain now working its way down south, down into her core, turning into a low, constant need. “...Well...yeah, I’m a virgin. God, I’ve never even had a boyfriend…So uh, I’m not really gonna know what I’m doing here…”

[SIMPleton has donated 100 dollars!]

Hana feels a sudden surge of pleasure rake her body, appearing and disappearing in an instant, leaving her with sudden, unfulfilled desire.

[SIMPleton: Why not let us give you tips while you do?]

The streamer nods. “S-sure. But only cause it’s Easter, guys! A holiday treat!” 

Hana sticks her tongue out and gives the shaft a quick taste. The mildly bitter, pleasant taste amplified by the sudden influx of donations. Hana watches as her chat explodes, the viewer count going from 18,000 to 21,000 in a heartbeat. She can’t help but smile, all of the positive attention, all the donations, and that pleasant buzzing sound...it all makes her heart melt.

She drags her tongue from side to side, her eyes locked with the camera as she does, swirling around every last bit until…

[IceSwallow has donated 50 dollars!]

[IceSwallow: suck on the tip pogchamp]

“Thanks for the 50~!” She says, winking at the camera before wrapping her lips around the chocolate treat. Hanna’s eyes stay locked to the camera as she swirls her tongue across the tip, bobbing up and down on the first few inches. The constant rush of dopamine and desire flooding into her brain as the donations and viewers roll in.

[IceSwallow has donated 100 dollars!]

[IceSwallow: take it all the way pogchamp]

Without hesitation, Hana forces the chocolate cock deeper into her throat, coughing and gagging as she does. She doesn’t let the discomfort bother her though, she’s far more focused on all the people watching her! 25k now, and they’re all saying such nice things…

[D.Voted:Hana, maybe you should go back to playing other games?]

[DA_REAL_JOKER has donated 200 dollars!]

[DA_REAL_JOKER: face fuck yourself]

“Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!” echos through her room as she forces the candy cock all the way down her throat. The candy is so thick, the camera can see the shaft bulge in her tiny throat before being pulled out, only for it to repeat over and over again until, finally, the chocolate cock breaks in half, shooting out thick white cream once it does.

Hana lets out a surprised cry and begins to pull it out, the cream stringing up from the broken shaft and eventually falling all over her face as she struggles to swallow the other half of the candy.

“W-woah! That uh, that was a surprise But look!” She says, opening her mouth showing off her tongue, still drenched in cream. “I finished it! Man, that was fun! Is that why so many girls do it?”

Hana watches eagerly as another round of marbles starts, the young streamer hardly even bothering to add any marbles of her own in an attempt to win.

[Bonkers4Bunnies has donated 100 dollars!]

[Bonkers4Bunnies: Hey D.Va, what kind porn do you watch?]

“Oh, I really like anal porn, especially the stuff with like training and stuff.” She says, posting up a link in her chat. “Kinda like that!”

[D.Va’s a buttslut?!]

[Hana the buttslut!]

[buttslut poggers]

“Guyyysss, it’s not that. It’s not like I’ve ever done any of that stuff myself…Oh! Hey, we’ve got thirty thousand viewers now! A new record, nice! Hi everyone~! You’re just in time to watch me…’put on this reverse bunny suit?’ What’s a **reverse** bunny suit?” 

_Minutes later_

Hana is staring at herself in the mirror, wearing a very good recreation of her MEKA suit, or at least...a very small part of it. There are the legs and the arms, but there’s nothing in the middle at all, just the little white bunny D.Va logo to go over her nipples and vagina. 

“W-wow, this is really...something…” She whispers, taking in the sight of her nearly naked form. “And I mean…” She starts, turning around to reveal her completely bare ass. “...there’s no way this wouldn’t get me banned, right? But…” Her mind wanders to thoughts of how much her chat would like it, how many guys would be watching her all at once, and how good it would make her feel…But then, if she got banned…

[D.Voted has donated 100 dollars!]

[D.Voted: Hey Hana, are you feeling alright? You’ve been in there for a while.]

A comforting buzzing rings in her head once more, washing away her fears. She happily steps up out of the bathroom and starts hopping around. “Hey guys, check out my new suit!”

The chat goes wild, exploding into over 50k viewers while she hops around, her nearly nude form on full display. “I kinda like it!”

She can’t help but smile, the rush of being seen like this, chat practically flying by, all calling her cute or beautiful or whatever else...she’s never felt anything like it!

[SIMPleton: Has donated 200 dollars!]

[SIMPleton: Where’s your tail?]

“My tail? Right here!” She says, turning her back to the camera and shaking her hips, letting her naked ass gyrate for the camera. “Looks good, right? You know I do squats to make it bigger…”

[SIMPleton has donated 200 dollars!]

[SIMPleton: No, no. Wear this instead.]

Another beep at her door, only this time, Hana hops all the way there, letting her butt jiggle for the camera all the way there. Eventually she hops on back, opening up a fluffy bunny tail...with an orange ‘carrot’ plug on the other end of it.

“I..” She stares, feeling a trickle of desire run down her thighs. “I’m...I mean, I’m flattered but like I said, I’ve never…”

[SIMPleton has donated 1000 dollars!]

[SIMPleton: Bend over and put it in for the camera.]

The buzzing in her brain totally overwhelms her, bombarding her with so much dopamine, so much _need_ that she can’t. She _can’t_ say no.

“A-- A thousand dollars?!” She gasps. “I…” She starts, rubbing her thighs together as desire flows down them, staining her leggings. “...Okay!” 

The views keep coming in, nearly sixty thousand people tuning in to watch her bend over and spread her cheeks, her pink rosebud on full display.

[D.Va the buttslut!]

[hana song is an anal whore~]

[guess camwhoring pays better than e-sports huh?]

[buttslutbuttslutbuttslut]

All these, and many just like them playing through her headset as she slathers the ‘carrot’ in lube. Once it’s nice and ready, she reaches back, spreading herself with one hand and inching closer with the plug in the other. The orange tip prods at her rosebud, causing her to hop up on her tiptoes and take a few steps forward. “A-ahn~! S-sorry guys, I’m a little nervous…”

Planting her feet back on the ground, she tries once again, this time keeping calm enough to force the tip past her o-ring. “F-fuck~!” She moans, her legs and voice quavering as she pushes the toy deeper into her backdoor until, finally, it pops in place. She stands there for a moment, still bent over, as donation after donation calls her a buttslut, an anal whore, and whatever else they can think of before she turns to face the camera and starts shaking her ass, giving two peace signs as she does. “My new tail f-feels _really_ good, you guys…maybe you’re right, maybe I _am_ a buttslut~”

Hana eagerly rubs her thighs together as she watches the viewers pour in, she’s well over 100k now! That’s a new record! Her chat is too fast to even attempt to read now, the only two things she can make out are the constant text-to-speech donations and the thumbnails of clipped videos or screen captures as they scroll across, all of them undoubtedly bound for some other corner of the internet. 

Now, she doesn’t even bother entering in a marble at all, simply watching as all of the bets roll in, over 500 marbles at 3 dollars a pop. Easily the most money she’s made in a night from a stream. “Ah, I wonder what you’ll make me do next~”

Bet after bet rolls by, some asking her to pose or dance for the camera, others asking her deeply personal questions, and finally, one that has her bending over for the camera once more. On her cheeks is ‘LOVE, D.Va’ with a little pink heard underneath. Her hands are behind her back, making a heart with her fingers that highlights her now gaping asshole.

Chat goes wild, with views now above 150k, a fact that sends Hana’s heart soaring. She’s the most popular streamer of all time! She eagerly sits back down and spreads her legs, showing off her stained wet pussy cover as she forces the ‘carrot’ back inside. “Alllllright, now where did you say I had to post this…?” 

_Minutes later._

“And done! My new pinned post on twitter! And remember, please retweet it for me! Let everyone know about my new E-Girl and Onlyfans pages~! Now, where were we…?”

The bunny girl quickly sets up another game, hardly paying attention as she works the ‘carrot’ buttplug in and out of her rosebud, her eyes hardly focused on anything at all, fluttering to the staccato of her desperate ministrations. The twist and turns of the plug force low, needy moans from the tiny Korean girl, all of it building into a roiling pleasure deep into core until...three loud _bangs_ come from the door. “W-what!?” She groans, trying to snap out of lust induced haze. “Oh right, the uh...game..”

Hana leans forward, giving a haphazard look at the screen. “...Blow the pizza guy?”

Another three knocks.

Hana turns towards the door and then back to the camera. Biting her lip she stares almost pleadingly at the camera before turning towards the door. Her body is hot and ready, and the idea of having a real man, any man, to suck and service during all of this was so, so enticing. She could feel her loins ache with desire, and yet..

“That...mig--”

[D.Voted: Hana please, don’t listen to them…]

[D.Voted: Is something going on? Why are you doing this?]

[D.Voted: Hana, this isn’t you!]

[IceSwallow has donated 1000 dollars!]

[IceSwallow: Suck that cock like the whore you are.]

“Yes, sir.” Escapes her lips before she could even think about it, the small korean girl quickly forcing the plugtail back into her ass with a loud pop before hopping out of her chair and to her front door. The buzzing in her head is so loud now, sending her mind into a foggy haze...or maybe that’s the desire deep in her core. She can’t tell anymore and even if she could, would she even care?

The door swings open. “Hey there, I’ve got a large pizza with extra saus-- oh fuck!” The young man says, his slender frame recoiling in shake.

Hana gives him a big smile and puts her hand on her hips. “Aw, don’t be like that! Come on in!”

“I..” He stammers, looking around. “...is this some kinda trick? Like, a game show or something? I mean you’re…”

“Oh, you know me? Even better! It’s not a trick, I just lost a bet~” She coos, turning around to reveal her bare ass and giving it an enticing shake. 

Unable to resist, the pizza boy follows inside, watching her ass jiggle with every step as she leads him into the bedroom. “Say hi to chat~!” She says, smiling wide and offering double V’s for the camera.

“Y-you’re streaming like this?”

Hana nods. “Yup, to...oh wow! Two hundred thousand people!” Donation after donation rolls across the screen, filling her headphones with one demeaning message after another. “Thannkks guys~! I’m like, the most popular streamer on twitch now!”

Suddenly, she sinks to her knees, pressing her face against his crotch before pulling down his pants, revealing his half erect bulge. “M-miss D.Va…” He breathes. “W-what are you…”

The Korean streamer doesn’t answer, instead gripping his boxers with her teeth and pulling them down, slowly revealing inch after inch until his shaft breaks free, flopping on her face. She giggles and turns to the camera. “Look everyone, I’m about to have my first kiss~”

[D.Voted: HANA NO.]

Hana grabs the shaft and turns back to the pizza boy, her sultry eyes focused on him as she puckers her lips, her hot breath tickling his shaft until she finally closes in. Her pursed lips meet the tip of his cock, sending shivers up his spine. Hana giggles. “Am I doing it right?”

“F-fuck…” He breathes, putting a hand on her head. 

“I’ll take that as a yes~” 

_Minutes later  
_

Hana soon finds herself upside down on her Nano-Cola sponsored gaming chair, her head hanging off the edge as her legs rest up top, her arms tied to the sides with old shirts. The pizza boy stands in front of her, forcing the entire length of his cock down her throat. The young woman, only moments before losing her first kiss, can hardly keep up with his pace, coughing and gagging with every thrust.

The lucky pizza boy pays no mind to her struggle, pummeling her throat with wild, deep strokes, filling the room with sounds of flesh on flesh as his balls slap against her face. Every thrust forces Hana’s body to rock side to side, her legs splaying wider and wider as a flood of desire leaks through the sticker on her vagina and down her belly.

“Fuck. Yes.” The pizza boy groans, grabbing at Hana’s plug and twisting it around, forcing strangled, high pitched moans as she cries out on his cock. “Getting to facefuck D.Va while half a million people watch, this is the best day of my life.” He reaches out to pull off the wet sticker from her pussy, but the Korean woman suddenly comes alive, her entire body shaking in protest. “NUHMA PUHH!” 

Getting the gist of her...eloquent request, his hand slips away from the sticker and back up to the plug, twisting it one more time before pulling it out with a loud _pop_. Hana shivers in delight, weakly mewling as her asshole gapes open. The pizza boy grabs the camera and focuses it between her legs, showing off her drenched, barely covered pussy and her winking rosebud, eager to be filled with anything and everything. The chat goes wild, a constant cry of ‘buttslut’ and ‘anal whore’ flooding her headphones, each one more convincing to her than the last. 

The pizza boy then shoves his fingers inside her backdoor, forcing her to thrash around like a fish out of water, the only thing keeping on the chair the old shirts binding her wrists and the thick cock pinning her throat to the seat.

The pizza boy grunts while the chat all laugh, donating like crazy to get their message out there.

[Hana Song’s ass is more sensitive than any pussy!]

[hana was born to take it up the ass]

[D.Va can’t cum unless she’s got something up her asshole!]

Her desperate mewling only grows louder as the fingers twist and turn inside of her, sending white hot bliss streaking down her spine and straight into her battered brain. Whatever rational part of her brain that’s left can barely keep up, every moment of thought growing hazier and hazier until the man fucking her throat roars in ecstasy, pressing his heavy balls against her nose and emptying them straight into her gullet.

Her body, already in the throes of passion, shakes so hard it causes the tortured chair to squeak and groan, nearly shaking it apart. The pizza boy then forces the camera downward towards her face, or at least what can be seen as she dumps his load inside of her. Her eyes flutter in the back of her skull, and she tries to let out a high pitched scream only to be silenced by shot after shot of sticky white goo.

Eventually he pulls out, painting her pretty face white as she continues to quake and moan, her mind completely empty sans the overwhelming feeling of bliss. The pizza boy lets out a satisfied sigh, grabbing her hair to wipe his cock off with before putting her camera back where it was. “Holy shit, I didn’t know this kinda stuff happened outside of bad porno. Especially not with someone like you!”

He pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures before turning the chair to face the camera like normal, not even bothering to untie her as he heads out. The door swings open, and past him zooms a flying drone, making its way to her room with singular determination.

The drone, unlike the others, is dressed up in a festive Easter paint job, with bunny ears on its large hopper full of decoratively colored fake eggs. Below it is a little pipe, just big enough to shoot the eggs through. It hovers just above the tied up, upside down streamer, her brain still completely fried from the pleasure. The bliss stricken girl having no idea that over 750,000 people are watching her stream worldwide.

[why is there a bunny drone here???]

[yea wtf]

[Muneca69: Hola everyone!]

The little drone hovers down, the flying just love enough to press the pipe against her gaping, hungry asshole.

[Muneca69: We’re playing a new game! 3 dollars to guess how many eggs D.Va can fit in her basket! The winners gets half, I take the rest!]

It doesn’t take long for chat to join in, eager to watch the little robot do its job. One egg shoots down the tube and straight into Hana’s asshole, forcing a loud moan and weak shiver from the empty headed girl. Then another, and another. Hana’s legs squirm and shake with every egg, the poor girl unable to resist the raw, unceasing pleasure.

“Maaaiiiii buuuhhhhhh~!” She dumbly cries, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she tries to speak. “Shooo guuddd~!”

[lololol what a whore]

[Bonkers4Bunnies: Seriously, she’s a way better camslut than gamer. I bet she blew all the guys to go easy on her or something. She shouldn’t be allowed to even play.]

[SIMPleton: She won’t. There’s no way her sponsors are gonna keep her after this.]

[D.Voted: Guys...I’m telling you! Something must have happened! She’d never act like this! Someone has to be messing with her or something! A deepfake maybe???]

[DA_REAL_JOKER: cuck]

Fake eggs fill her rear at nearly the same pace as all of insults, filling the air with wet slurping sounds and whorish moans. Still tied up, she thrashes around in her chair, having assgasm after assgasm forced out of her.

[IceSwallow: lmao look at her tongue lolling out of her face.]

[Bonkers4Bunnies: Not to mention that cum glazing she’s got.]

[Muneca69 has donated 3 dollars!]

[Muneca69: Are you a stupid buttslut?]

“Yeeesshhhh~!” She cries, rocking the entire chair in bliss as another egg is forced inside of her. “I’mmma dummmmbbbbb buhhhtsluuuuht~!” As she finishes, her entire body convulses, causing the little drone to fly away to safety as her ass shoots out egg after egg, spraying them everywhere as she screeches in agonizing bliss. One final gasp escapes her lips before her brain shuts off completely, overloaded from bliss. 

Passed out from pleasure, her limp body merely rests upside down on her chair as fake eggs cover her computer desk and face, all for the camera. Now over a million people.

[she passed out lolololol!]

[wait how many was that????]

[D.Voted: Guys stop!!!! She’s in trouble!!!!]

And with that, the stream ends, her monitor light up with three simple words. [YOU’VE BEEN BANNED]

A low chortle comes from the bed before quiet footsteps _clack_ against the floor, a woman suddenly materalizing as she steps towards the blissed out steamer. “Hola, culo puta.” 

A latina woman dressed in black and purple waves at the Korean girl, a wide, cheshire smile on her face. “Enjoy my little gift? I programmed a special copy, just for you! Made all those donations feel reeaalll convincing, didn’t it?”

She idly taps at her phone, staring at a few very large numbers. “‘Course, I’m taking a cut for myself. It’s only fair, after all.” A few more taps, and she shoves the phone in Hana’s face, not that the poor girl can process any of it at the moment. “I mean, the entire internet is talking about you! A million people watching your stream, a lot of ‘em posting clips anywhere and everywhere! Ay, I need to start up a PR firm or something.” Sombra puts a finger on her chin and stares pensively into the distance. “Or, maybe I’ll just find another girl to give a surprise marketing campaign...ah well, either way!” She says, slapping Hana’s fat ass. 

Sombra saunters over to the untouched pizza box and pulls out a slice, taking a bite as she heads towards the door. “Pleasure doing business with you, culo puta. Hope you enjoy your new found fame~”


End file.
